Martha has her baby
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is Martha giving birth to her and Dracula's daughter Mavis ice age dawn of the dinosuars scene


**Hi I fought I would do this story about how Martha had Mavis I'm sorry of the other one and I did not see anyone making a story that is how Martha had Mavis a few months ago so I fought I would do one for fans.**

It was a dark night at the Vampire family.

Martha was rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I wish this baby will be ready sooner or later Dracula, I can't wait to see our baby" said Martha.

"just you wait Martha, soon we'll have a little baby for our own" said Dracula as he stroke his wife's stomach.

Few hours later

Dracula was sleeping whlie Martha was eating and trying to get to sleep at the same time.

Wayne, Wanda, Murray, and Frank were in their rooms too.

Dracula was dreaming about the baby until a scream was heard "aaahh!" screamed Martha then Dracula woke up in shocked and saw Martha and rush to her in the livingroom near his couch.

"Martha, vhat is wrong.." said Dracula until he saw that Martha's water had broke.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Martha when pain hit her.

"Martha, it's ok" said Dracula.

"it's time Dracula, I'm in labor my water broke" said Martha as she began to cry.

The other monsters woke up from the scream as well.

"what is going on?, we are trying to get some sleep" said Wayne.

"guys come out, Martha is in labor" said Dracula as the monsters came out from their rooms.

"ok Dracula, let's get Martha up stairs" said Wanda as Dracula helped his wife up stairs.

"I don't think I'll make it this hurts, I can't" said Martha.

"Martha, we are in this together, I'm here for you" said Dracula.

Martha was being in allot of pain because of the baby coming. Dracula waited for 9 months for this to happen "honey, I think another contration is coming" said Martha as she got upstairs to her and Dracula's room.

Dracula then changed the bed sheets and the bed was ready.

"Martha, lie down on this bed" said Dracula as Martha got on the bed helping her sit up more.

Then the other monsters got to them.

"I'll deilver the baby, Drac you keep Martha clam" said Wanda.

"Martha, you can sqeeazsee my hand hard as you want" said Dracula, Martha was scared and in pain.

"Dracula, I'm scared" whimppered Martha.

"I know Martha, I am too" said Dracula.

"ok Martha, I'll let you know when you can push" said Wanda.

"this hurts, I can't do it, OW! it hurts so bad" said Martha.

"ok Martha, you can push now" said Wanda as Martha pushes.

Martha was done for that contration the next one will be coming.

"ok Martha, the next contration will be coming, but for now relax" said Wanda.

"breathe in and out Martha, that's good" said Dracula claming his wife down.

"DRACULA!, YOU DID THIS TO ME!, YOU DID!" shouted Martha as she pushed.

"it's ok Drac, Wanda when she was pregnant she was yelling at me allot" said Wayne.

"I see, I hope this is over soon" said Dracula "yeah, it will be over soon" said Wayne until Martha felt another contration "hello Dracula, giving birth here!" said Martha in pain.

"sorry Martha, are you ok?" asked Dracula.

"am I ok?!, honey do you know anything about childbirth?!" yelled Martha.

"not really, but Martha just keep breathing" said Dracula and Martha did breathing every time a contration was coming.

"ok Martha, on the next contration push hard as you can" said Wanda.

"come on Martha, you can do it I know you can" said Dracula holding Martha's hand.

"come on Martha, you can do it" said Frank.

"yeah, do it for your old pal Murray" said Murray.

"it will hurt a little bit more Martha," said Wayne.

"ok, Martha I think the contration is coming, so be ready" said Wanda.

"come on Martha, push" said Dracula.

Martha started pushing again.

2 hours later

"this hurts, I can't do it" said Martha.

Wanda looked at Martha as tears ran down Martha's face.

"Martha, I know it will hurt" said Wanda "I tolled you, I can't, I want this baby out" creid Martha Dracula looked at Martha who is in pain.

"Martha, I know it hurts, but we need you to try" said Dracula.

Martha took a deep breath and push hard she screamed as the pain hurt more.

"wow, Martha that was a good one" said Wanda as she looked at Martha.

"good job Martha," said Dracula.

"guys, I see a evil wolf he's coming for us" said Frank.

"I'll handle this, be right back" said Wayne as he ran outside to fight the evil wolf.

"ok, whlie Wayne is with that let's see what we have here" said Wanda looking under the sheets.

Frank's wife was wipping the sweat off of Martha's face.

"so Drac, are you happy to meet your baby?" asked Frank.

"yes Frank, I am" said Dracula as he smiled at him.

"oh my god," said Wanda.

"what?, what is it?, something wrong?" asked Martha she was worried.

"nothings wrong, I see the head Martha, you're almost there just a few more pushes and we should have it out" said Wanda.

Martha was greatful for this.

"Martha honey, you can do this" said Dracula.

"I can't, I'm so tried and sleepy" said Martha.

"I know, but the contrations are getting closer together, and they are getting stronger" Dracula said.

"ok, Martha push now" said Wanda Martha started pushing and screaming in pain the loudest yet Wayne and the evil wolf might heard it.

In the fight scene

Wayne pushed the wolf and heard Martha.

"Martha, I'm coming...woah!" said Wayne as he jumped to get the window, but the wolf pulled him back down "ok bring it on you chciken, headed, wolf, freak," said Wayne as the wolf was getting away but Wayne got a log and stuck him in it.

"you know what?, I like it better when you're not around" said Wayne as the evil wolf in the log fell in the water Wayne races back to Martha and Dracula's room.

In Martha's room

"ok Martha, one more push the baby is almost out" said Wanda, Wyane got back just in time.

Martha pushed one last time and the baby was out Martha relaxed when she heard crying of the new born baby it was alive.

"Martha and Dracula, it's a beautiful baby girl" said Wanda as she cleaned the baby and wrap it in a pruple blanket and hand it to Martha.

"she is beautiful, Martha oh she is like you" said Dracula.

"she is, honey" said Martha.

the other monsters were happy as they leave the new Vampire family alone.

"wow, she looks like me" said Martha looking at her daughter.

The baby girl had black hair like Dracula's and Martha's and then the baby opened her eyes they were blue like Martha's and Dracula's eyes were.

"honey, she has our eyes" said Martha.

"yes I see that," said Dracula taking the baby in his hands.

"she is prefect, I think we should name her, Martha, little Martha" said Dracula.

"I've got a better name Dracula, Mavis" said Martha.

"Mavis?," asked Dracula.

"why not?, she is sweet and is a vampire" said Martha.

"Mavis, I love that" said Dracula as he agreed with his wife.

The End


End file.
